


Eccentric Love

by Bratty_Jeager



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Adult Eren Yeager, Alternate Universe - College/University, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Breeding, Bruises, Car Sex, Choking, Cocaine, Consensual Non-Consent, Dacryphilia, Dom/sub, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drugs, Edgeplay, Explicit Language, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Happy Ending, Kinky, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Mentioned Threesome, Moaning, Morning After, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Over stimulation, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Rough Sex, S&M, Scratching, Spanking, Spit Kink, Squirting, Tears, Teasing, Top Eren Yeager, Underage Drinking, Vibrators, degrading, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bratty_Jeager/pseuds/Bratty_Jeager
Summary: Unexpectedly, your highschool crush stopped being friends with you, cutting off all contact whatsoever. It’s been years since then and feelings still slightly linger from time to time. After agreeing to attend a party with you best friend, you run into Eren, which causes long harbored feelings to resurface. All while confessing your long overdue feelings, you try and learn the secret behind him- who really is Eren Jeager and what is his truth?
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 19
Kudos: 36





	Eccentric Love

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ!!!!!:
> 
> I didn’t specify race, height, weight, hair color, eye color, nationality or ethnic group so everyone can feel included :)
> 
> i also didn’t use “y/n” cuz i don’t like the way it sounds or looks but it’s still an Eren x reader. I made sure i put NOTHINGGGGGG cringy & if u see anything that makes u cringe please let me know. Cringing is like my biggest fear💀
> 
> The tags I have listed contain EVERYTHING in this chapter so far. Later on I might edit it if I add anything else, but as of RIGHT NOW the tags are 100% accurate. DO NOTTTT COMMENT THAT THIS TRIGGERED YOU! I warned you and made the tags accurate, if you continue to read despite seeing the tags and blame it on ME, your the problem. If you would like to read despite your triggers go for it, it’s your choice. There is NO rape, everything is consensual. I do not plan on putting ANY rape in this fan fic. If rape triggers you and you want to read this you can, but remember..it’s very rough sex. You might want to skip over it or just not read it.
> 
> enjoy UwU, feel free to leave kudos <3

Life’s slow for the most part, you’re a normal college student and haven't picked a major yet. You try not to overwhelm yourself with stress because it’s only your second year and you still would like to experience all the ‘ _fun_ ’ college has to offer- the drinks, the parties, the _sex_. Which was pretty ironic considering you were at home during the weekend; _alone_. 

It’s a Saturday night: eleven pm, and you're in your living room watching tv. Despite being a super friendly extrovert, something about staying home on weekends satisfied you more than parties. You hadn’t planned on doing anything this weekend just like the rest of them, until you’re roommate- Mikasa, had come through the front door, asking for you to attend a party with her.

“Hey! there’s this party going on tonight, you want to go?” She noted with a light hearted smile. You quietly debated, thinking for a moment, weighing out the pros and cons of going. You weren’t sure of an answer, you did miss having fun and partying, but you surely weren’t in the mood to go out. Still wavering between yes and no, Mikasa cut your thinking short, “ _Eren_ will be there. I mean, I don’t really _recommend_ you talking to him, but I know you used to have a crush on him- so I’d thought you’d want to know.”

Her words had honestly felt like a punch to the face. Wouldn’t recommend talking to him? What did she mean by that? You all had been friends in highschool, so why would he contact Mikasa about the party and not you?

Eren had been a close knit friend in highschool. You had a big crush on him- nothing too serious though. But suddenly, Eren had somewhat ‘ _given up_ ’ on the friendship, without warning, he stopped calling, messaging and hanging out. You didn't really think much of it, assuming it had been family or personal issues he had needed to solve on his own time, you still took his sudden leave pretty harshly though.

But it’s been over 2 years since you’ve seen him or spoken with him and you’ve gotten over it- _until now_. Even after his sudden disappearance, the mentioning of his name had piqued your interest- _has he changed?_

“Uh hello? So do you wanna come, I’ll let you ride with Jean and I?” Mikasa asked, examining your perplexed face. She grabs your arms and starts pulling up your limp, tired body off the couch, causing you to jolt upwards. Mikasa drags you into your room as you wince from pain,“ow Mikasa, you and that strength… you should get that checked out.” 

Walking right past you ignoring your offensive words, she starts invading your personal space, scavenging for something for you to wear. She pulls out a short, spaghetti strapped, silver dress that barely covers your thighs. You snatch it from her in disgust, forcing it back in your closet. “The fuck mikasa, it’s a party not a strip club? I'm not wearing this,” you say, trying to hang it back up. 

“Yeah I know, but you rarely ever go outside unless it's for school or shopping. You deserve to look good _and_ feel good.” You roll your eyes, scoffing in disapproval. But deep down you know she's right, your days have been filled with nothing but boredom- so you’ll go, what's the worst that could happen? Yeah- It totally wasn’t because you had the possibility of running into Eren,

_Right...?_

“Fine I’ll go. But why do I have to wear this slutty ass dress while you get to wear camouflage cargo pants, with a cami and doc martens to a college party?” 

“Doesn’t matter, go get cleaned up.” She says, nudging you towards the bathroom. 

After showering, you slip on the tight silver dress, admiring every detail and how it accents your curves and unique skin color. Then you step into black heels, bringing out your freshly white painted toenails. You only apply mascara and some lip gloss- not wanting to overdo it. Making sure your hair looks even and voluminous, you take one last glance in the mirror before stepping out.

“I’m ready Mikasa, is he here?” You say, walking towards Mikasa as she's sitting on your bed with her phone in her hand. Her eyes lift and fixate on you, looking up and down at your freshly clothed body. She nods while replying, “uh, yeah he’s almost here. You look amazing.” 

“Whatever, so do you. Let’s wait outside babe, c’mon.” Grasping her hand, you pull her off the bed, quickly grabbing your necessities.

As you're making your way to the front door, Mikasa stops just before exiting, causing you to bump into her. “Do you need condoms or anything like that?” Playfully, you push her out the door while giggling, “no, I’m on birth control idiot.” 

You hadn’t particularly been sexually active recently, but you figured it would be nice to stay on birth control just in case, because why not it’s college? You were hoping to get laid tonight, it’s been almost 3 months since your last sexual encounter and you were craving attention. The small vibrating bullet you had bought yourself just isn't cutting it- though it wasn’t _completely_ useless- but of course, it was nothing compared to the feeling of literal penetration.

You lock your front door and walk away from your house, trailing directly behind Mikasa. As you wait on the curb for your ride, Mikasa indulges herself in a conversation with you. 

After a brief conversation which feels like no more than 2 minutes, rudely, a loud blaring sound comes from an all white BMW as it slowly pulls in front of you and Mikasa. The passenger side window rolls down as the car comes to a halt, revealing a brown haired male, with a light scruffy beard in the driver's seat. He smirks at you and Mikasa while turning down the car radio, 

“Hey ladies, hop in.” 

You get in the back seat behind Mikasa and subtly fix your dress. The ride is quiet at first, leaving only sounds of other cars passing by as well as the faint sound of the car's engine purring lowly. After ten minutes or so of complete and utter silence, you feel obligated to speak, wanting to break the tension, “So what's up Jean, how have you been? Haven’t seen you in a while.” 

Jean had also been a part of your highschool friend group, along with a few other people you’ve cut ties with or just stopped talking to. But since he was dating your best friend, you kept in touch. 

It’s been almost a month since you’ve seen Jean. You’ve occasionally seen him walk out of Mikasa’s room after a long night of what sounded like rough, loud sex, but you never involved yourself because you didn’t want to mess with their sex life. Of course, Mikasa has been your best friend since forever, but there’s still a limit to what you should know. Jean already has a loud ass fucking mouth as it is, always talking about Mikasa topping him, leaving out no details.

“I’ve been good, life’s pretty boring. But yoooo guess what,”

Dramatically, you roll your eyes in annoyance, “what, _Jean._ ”

“Mikasa _literally_ topped me the other day.” 

There he fucking goes, not even fifteen minutes into the car ride and he can’t shut the fuck up about sex.. it’s like he’s trying to make you feel more touched deprived. _Okay, horse face thinks he’s funny eh?_ You feel a wide grin come across your face, 

“why not let me join in on the fun too, how bout’ a threesome _Jeany_ boy?” Jean’s eyes widened at your snarky remark, then shifting his gaze to Mikasa as she turned her head back, glaring at you with her eyes vaguely squinted. If looks could kill, her’s would be the one to send you _straight_ to hell. 

“That’s not funny, ”she says in defense. Before Mikasa can say anything else you shake your head, reassuring that it was just jokes- _although_ you weren't completely opposed to it. But you’d never tell them that of course, it would cause way too many problems- especially with Mikasa’s possessiveness. 

“Just joking, just joking. I'm not even with anybody because I can't find someone who can give me what I want,” you say, shrugging. Mikasa’s disturbed look fades away as she closes her eyes and turns back around, reopening them again, readying herself to speak, “you just have to wait for the right pers”- Obnoxiously was cutting her off mid speech, Jean emphasizing you guys had arrived,

“we’re here! And I brought coke.”

You shifted eyes from Mikasa over to Jean as he reached into the glove compartment, pulling out a small bag. “Cocaine? What the fuck Jean, are you trying get us arrested?” He shrugs innocently in response to your question.

You tried to act as disappointed as possible, but you had done your fair share of drugs. Honestly, you had no problem indulging again. Plus, getting fucked up sounded a lot better than being sober.

“Whatever, gimme the bag.” Jean complies with your requests and reaches back, handing you the little white bag. Dumping the powder on the 5 dollar bill you had in your hand, you then roll it and stick it into your nostril. You snort quickly, sending waves of adrenaline through your body. Then stepping out of the car, say your goodbyes; “see you two love birds later, I’m gonna go get laid. I’ll be at the bar if you need me, Have fun.” 

Slamming the car door shut, you walk off, making your way into the packed house. 

\------

The drugs start to take effect as you thoroughly soak in the chaotic aura- LED lights flashing a series of colors, R&B music so loud you could feel the ground vibrating. You decide to get a drink and squeeze your way back to the bar. Your shoulders brushing over strangers, earning you many scoffs, ignoring them, you proceeded to the bar- a more quiet and secluded area. You usually don’t prefer what you would call _‘messy’_ parties, but without a doubt you missed going out- and knowing you could possibly run into Eren made you feel a lot better.

You arrive at the bar, seeing a few other men and women as well as the bartender. You take a seat at the bar stool, separating yourself from the strangers and the random couples scattered around the room. 

The tall blonde turns around as he’s cleaning a small liquor glass with a handkerchief, affectionately smiling at you, making him all the more approachable, “hey pretty lady, what can I get for you tonight?”

“Two shots of Patrón. If you would, please and thank you,” you profess as you examine his facial features. While he pours your shots you can't help but notice his defined cheekbones, greatly accentuating his sharp facial features, with a light blonde goatee… he looks good to say the least. 

“Starting strong I see eh, what’s the special occasion?” 

You usually don’t start off with such a strong drink in addition to coke, but if Eren even had the slightest chance of stumbling across you, sober is exactly what you didn’t want to be. If you were being totally honest, you were really hoping Eren would have sex with you. But it definitely won't happen as long as you’re sober- so getting fucked up was your only option.

“Nothing much I’m tryna get laid, not to be personal or anything,” you awkwardly laugh, “I haven’t been what you would call ‘ _sexually active_ ’ recently.” The tall blonde bartender completely disregards your reply, making you feel stupid and heavily embarrassed. You knew your comment was bold, but it was nothing short of the truth. 

“Here you go: 2 shots of Patrón, for the lady.” He says, setting down the shot glasses in front of you. Then leans closer to your ear as he places his palms on the counter, slightly whispering, making the hairs on your arms stand. “And about that _‘other’_ thing, you know where to find me. If you need help come see me after the party.” You instinctively shift in your seat uncomfortable while pressing your legs together, suddenly intrigued by his comment. As you nodded in response to his statement while thinking of a reply, unexpectedly a hand came in contact with your bare shoulder, 

“I think she’ll pass. Thanks for the offer though, _Reiner_.” 

Your stomach drops as you instantly notice the familiar voice, quickly darting your eyes to your right. You notice a tall man, fit and slender, but still-unrecognizable. A wave of disappointment washes over you after realizing it wasn’t Eren who had just approached you. 

The stranger has long brown locks that slightly dangle past his shoulder, matched with dark green eyes that almost form a deep shade of blue. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt that was paired with grey joggers, handing low on his waist. His clothes scarcely reveal his defined muscles and tattoos that conclude slightly above his collar bone, just barely coming out of his t-shirt. 

After examining his features and body, you knew one thing for sure- _damn_ was he attractive as fuck. Everything about him was mature, the way he had spoken had greatly enormed you. You shift your gaze back down to your untouched shots: questioning,

“Who are you?” 

He removes his hand from disrobed shoulder, taking a seat next to you. He slaps his palm on the bar, shooting one hand in the air as he speaks to the bartender, “Reiner gimme 3 shots of tequila, thanks man.” He then looks over at you, making direct eye contact,

“Hey, it’s me Eren. It’s been that long huh? Let’s catch up, _beautiful_.” Your eyes widen, inner thoughts scrambling around your head as you try to contain yourself, refraining from saying anything stupid. 

_Eren? There’s no way this is Eren. He looks so sexy and-... different to say the least._

He’s matured so much and confidence is spilling out of him, and it’s making you more and more infatuated by the second. His smell is intoxicating, almost euphoric. A light musky smell with a hint of mint pollutes the surrounding area, submerging you in his scent.

You recognized his voice right away, so it has to be Eren, he clearly wasn’t lying. He was so different from what you remembered. Honestly, if he hadn't told you it was him you would have never guessed it was the same person from highschool you had been friends with. But why was he flirting with you, he had never tried anything before? Matter of fact; he just randomly stopped talking to you. Which seemed odd to say the least and honestly made you feel like you were lacking in the friend department majorly. 

You take a long deep breath and down one shot of Patrón, hoping your intoxicated mind does all the speaking and decision making for you. After letting it marinate on your tongue for a few quick seconds, you then speak, “oh um.. Eren! Hey… um it's been a while? You look great, how have you been? I honestly didn’t even recognize you at first.” 

You awkwardly snicker, trying your best not to be weird, but all you could think about was getting in his pants. Noticing how tense you were from hispromptu appearance, he shot a light smile in your direction, in hopes of calming you down.

“Sorry I randomly disappeared on you, I had to take care of some personal things. You look so...” Eren’s eyes slowly trickle down your body as he smirked, taking in every specific feature you had provided and how the dress tightly hugged your body, “ _good_ , I guess you could say, but would be a _huge_ understatement.”

His bold choice of words brought lewd thoughts to the surface of your mind- instantly changing the mood. He noticed your change in posture as you slowly rubbed your legs together, creating friction between your thighs. Eren watches closely, side eyeing you with a light grin on his face. 

Grabbing your last remaining shot, you down it- _quickly_. The drugs mix with the alcohol, instataneously hightening your senses and making you crave sex more then before, you wanted Eren now. “Hey Eren, Let’s go fucking dance. I love this song.” You shouted, making sure he could hear your voice over the blaring music. Waiting for an answer, you admired his sharp chiseled jawline as he quickly downed his tequila shots. He turned to you smiling, “okay sweetheart, lead the way.” As the sexual tension rises, you energetically grab his hand and walk off to the dance floor.

It’s pretty unusual you find yourself dancing at parties, if anything you find it awkward as fuck. You despised the creepy men who would stare at your body like you were a piece of meat while dancing, and for that exact reason you stopped dancing at parties. 

But Eren was definitely an exception. It felt different with him, maybe it was because you had previously been friends throughout highschool or the fact that he was drowning in cockiness and you were drowning in it as well- or maybe it was just the drugs. But it didn't matter though, because the only thing on your mind was the sexual tension in the atmosphere, as well as Eren himself.

As you strut towards the crowd, you drag him along with one hand, making sure he can see your hips and ass as they sway flirtatiously left and right. And oh did he like the view, your movements alone had caused him to quickly become aroused. Eren knew exactly what you wanted, and he had no problem with complying.

One you both arrived at the overcrowded area, you slowly back into him, pushing your back against his chest. Taking his coarse hands and guiding them to your hips, slowly tracing your curves. _‘Recognize’_ by Drake and The Party Nextdoor is currently playing. You hummed to the words, swiftly grinding against his clothed cock: _‘I want you to turn up on me… every time when I see you…,_ ’ slowly rolling your hips to the words. You press harder against his crotch ensuring he feels everything, escorting your hand to the back of his head as he follows your movements, stiffening at the touch of your round ass.

He groans at the unforeseen contact, letting out a few ‘ _mmm’s’_ , sending shivers down your spine. Eren leans forward closing the space between his lips and your ear as the grip on your waist tightens, feeling the hairs on your arms stand as he whispers closely into you, “listen babe, I hope you know what you're getting into.” 

He then leaned in even closer than before leaving zero space between you guys, lips grazing your soft skin, “are you sure you really want _this_ ?'' Eyes widening at his prominent words, you smirked while turning your head, bringing your soft lips adjacent to his ear, “mmmhh, I know _exactly_ what I want.” You rotate your head and connect your lips with his, achieving a deep grunt from him, sending vibrations through your throat. You feel your clit lightly pulsate at his touch, sending arousal right between your legs.

His clutch on your waist hardened, almost bruising your hips. He diligently pulled away and spoke with confidence; “okay then, how could I decline a _gorgeous_ woman like you. Let’s go somewhere private... how about my place?” You smirk then repeat the same words he had spoken from earlier with a hint of cockiness behind them, “ _lead the way._ ”

This time he grabbed your hand, directing you to his vehicle, pushing your way through sweaty bodies. Once you both reached outside, you approached and stopped at a brand new all white Mercedes Benz class A. “Wait, let me,” Eren nears you from behind and grips the door handle, opening it for you. He releases his hand, helping you lower yourself onto the red leathered seat.

You didn't expect Eren to mature this much. Back in high school all he would do is radiate bad energy and embarrass himself- it's like he's not even the same person. It's so refreshing to see him act like a gentleman.

Eren runs to the driver side of the car, hops in and starts the engine. The car lightly hums as he slowly shifts his gear stick into reverse. He turns on the radio, letting whatever station play as he focuses on driving. You figured now was the perfect time to ask what kind of sex he likes, since you were already on the way to his house- it was kinda necessary.

“So…” you stutter nervously, “do you have any uh… kinks? You know.. freaky things you like to do during sex..” Just the thought of Eren’s praising you caused you to shuffle in your seat uncomfortably, waiting for an answer with great anticipation. He doesn't answer and continues to drive, eyes glued to the road, not once moving in your direction.

“You don't have to answer,” you turn your head to look out the window, head filled with uneasiness, “I just figured it would be nice to know.. considering we're on our way to your house?”

He comes to a stop at an intersection. Looking over at you, he then places his right hand on your lower thigh, leaving his left hand at the base of the steering wheel as his back is relaxed into the seat. He then slowly drags his warm hand up your exposed thigh, stopping only centimeters away from your soaked core. Lifting his hand up, he then grabs your chin and leans closer, putting his lips directly in front of yours, almost- but not yet touching, he then lightly whispers, “Be patient, you’ll find out soon.” 

You gulped as his warm breath clashed with your warm skin, feeling the heat between your legs growing by the second. You discretely started rubbing your thighs together in hopes of feeling friction, anything at all. Eren gives you a quick passionate kiss, the firm grip on your thigh slowly pulling away. As the light turns green, his eyes leave your gaze focusing back on the road once more, he gradually presses the gas pedal speeding up the car. 

_Wow that escalated quickly…_ It was still unclear as to why Eren had flirted with you at the party- he had never tried anything before. But even so, you couldn’t possibly be mad: things were turning out the _exact_ way you wanted. 

You sat quietly, watching the buildings and other cars pass by as he sped down the hi-way, only hearing the faint sounds of the radio in the background as well as the low hum of the engine. After what felt like an eternity of silence, you notice the car pulls into a driveway of a large, modern, two-story house. Eren smiles contently,

“We’re here.”

You examine the large house looking at the vast windows and sleek design it had. Leading up to the doorway laid a marble pavement coated with a thin layer of gloss. You had never been to his house before, but even so, you never pegged Eren to be the local rich boy. You lightly slap his arm in a joking manner while giggling, “wow, I didn’t know you were rich?” He looks over to you, directly staring into your eyes with a hassled look covering his face. “Don’t worry about it babe, lets go inside.”

He quickly proceeded to your side of the door and opened it for you. Stepping out of the vehicle, you almost lose your balance from the weakness in your legs due to all the partying you had done- as well as _other_ things. Eren smirked evilly, “Need help love? I got you.” He reaches an arm out and hoists your waist up, leaning you against him as he guides you to the front door. 

You walk inside the house, examining every attribute, spotting a large living room with Armin- an old highschool friend making out on the sofa with a girl you hadn’t recognized one bit.

Armin had occasionally met up with you, Mikasa, and Eren. But you stopped talking to him a while back and it was clearly obvious you weren’t as close with him as the others, barely knew anything about him. In all fairness you only knew his name as well as a few other painfully obvious facts. Legitimately, he could be deemed as a complete stranger.

Eren notices your uncomfortable state as you awkwardly reposition your eyes, trying not to be too intrusive, wanting to give the couple some privacy. “Armin we have a guest, stop being rude and take that shit elsewhere,” Eren said with agitation across his face as he grits his teeth. 

Armin pulls his face away from the blonde woman, rolling his eyes in annoyance. “I don’t give a shit. You said you were going to a party and I didnt think you would be home this early. What the fuck happened?” Armin replied, showing zero intrest in what Eren had to say. 

Eren scoffed and grabbed your hand, pulling you across the large living room, leading you to a vast staircase until you were interrupted by the sound of a voice speaking out again. “Wait, isn’t that the girl from high school we used to hang out with? I forgot her name, but didn’t you stop talking to her because of your situation?” 

You didn’t want to read too much into it but you couldn't help but wonder… What was Armin talking about? You had never questioned Eren’s sudden withdrawal from the friendship, assuming it was family or social issues. But now that it’s been mentioned, you can’t help it find the whole thing sketchy. 

“Wait, situation? What do you mean b-'' Eren abruptly cut your question short before you could finish asking, “Armin shut the fuck up, this isn’t something we should be discussing in front of _guests_ \- that’s work related.” Eren was clearly trying to avoid the situation in its entirety, so he takes your hand and pulls you up the stairs, brushing your curiosity off. 

You finally approach Eren’s room. 

You walk in and observe your surroundings. A California king sized bed covered in thick black bed sheets lies on the back wall adjacent to a long ‘L’ shaped desk in the corner of his room. On the opposite side of his bed lies a door frame supposedly leading to the connected bathroom and closet with white marble floors. Standing there scanning his room as you fidget with your hands, waiting for him to make conversation.

Eren walks over to his desk and starts rummaging through his drawers. He turns around holding out a small white baggy containing what seemed to be cocaine. “You want some?” He questioned as he flicked the bag with his middle finger. 

“Fuck it, can I take a line off your chest?” You say, seductively strutting towards him, swaying your hips left and right in hopes of peaking his interest. Eren’s eyes widened at your request, face covered in lust. Nobody had ever asked him for something so peculiar yet so sexy at the same time. 

“Hell fucking yeah you can.” He says without delay, removing his shirt, tossing it to a random corner of his room. He hungrily stares your body up and down, examining every curve and every detail it has to offer. 

He loved how the dress cut off at the base of your ass, how the top of the dress had cupped our breasts perfectly; leaving just enough cleavage to tease him- to make him wonder what it would look like off. The exact moment he saw you at that party he knew one thing for sure- you were **_dressed to kill._ **

Placing your right hand on his sternum, you then lightly shoving him down onto the mattress. With a hint of impatience, you snatch the small bag from him and dump it on him, creating a perfect line between his defined pectoral muscles. You quickly snort the white powder through your left nostril as your index finger presses on the opposite nostril.

You wince at the sharp stinging sensation sent through your nasal passage. Allowing your body to fall back on the bed, you stare at the ceiling waiting for the cocaine to take its effects- _again_. Eren shits his body to the side and positions his elbow on the bed. Using his hands, bringing the bag to his nostril, he takes a whiff of the leftover cocaine and tosses the empty bag on his night stand.

As you stare up, you break the silence with a simple question, “So... what do you want to-?”

“This,”

Unexpectedly cut off by Eren, his large hands lightly grasp your throat, drawing you in for a lengthy passionate kiss. He groans into your mouth as your tongues battle for dominance, swirling around each other. You remove your lips from his, letting them travel to his chiseled jawline, covering it in wet kisses as you usher your way to his neck. You suck violently, leaving red marks and earning deep groans from him.

You and Eren swiftly switch positions, fastening yourself atop his lap. You place your soaking cunt over his growing bulge as you continue making out while slowly rubbing your pussy against him, causing him to subtly buck his hips forward with a hint of feverishness. He pauses, heavily panting, “tell me if you ever feel uncomfortable, I have condoms if we need them.” You delicately smile at his generous offer. You limit your response to a simple, “I’m on birth control…. And do whatever you want to me, I can handle it.” 

Eren a smug grin plasters his face. “If you say so…”

Roughly tugging a fist full of your hair, Eren cuts you off and pulls you towards him. “Fuck ,” you grunt under your breath from the tight grip he has on your scalp. His forceful actions excite you tremendously, soaking you panties even more than before, leaving a wet stain from your arousal.

He smoothed his hand down your stomach, slipping beneath your waistline and settling just between your legs, only a sheer barrier provided by your thin underwear, the fluids threatening to soak through the fabric leaving it clinging to every fold. He hummed appreciatively at the welcomed surprise, drawing more stifled sounds out of you when his fingers slowly stroked over your clothed cunt.

As you share a few more heated kisses, his warm hands snake up your body, tenaciously reaching for your shoulders, slowly pulling the straps to your dress down. Effortlessly, the dress trickles down your warm, sex craved body, srunching up at your waist.

All while keeping close proximity, you quickly lift off his lap and start to undress him while pulling off your dress, leaving you both only in your underwear. After a few more passionate kisses, he removes you off of him, placing you on the bed next to him. 

“Hands and knees, now. Keep your face forward, I’ll be right back.” He says, getting up and advancing towards his closet.

You could tell this more of a _demand_ and less of a suggestion, so you quietly obey and get on all fours at his command, leaving your ass elevated in the air with only a thin layer of lace covering your soaked cunt. As the cold air hits your moist privates, it sends shivers down your spine, causing goosebumps to form all over.

_‘There they are.’_

You motion your eyes right in response to hearing Eren’s voice from a distance. You see him walking in your direction only wearing a pair of black boxers, with metal cuffs and a few other items in his clutch. You turn your head back trying to examine the items as Eren places them on the bed right behind you. You feel his hand roughly strike your ass, causing a red welt to form on your right ass cheek. “I told you to face forward. _Didn’t I?_ ” You quickly jolt your head forward from the impact of his hand.

He then slaps the opposite ass cheek, leaving an identical handprint mirroring the other side perfectly. “ _Did I or did I not?_ I asked you a question.” 

You let out tiny whimpers from pain and pleasure as you struggle to spit your words out. “Y-yes, I'm Sorry.” While smirking, Eren picks up a pair of handcuffs, coated in black fur. You feel him tug at your wrists, clinking the handcuffs together forcing your arms behind your back, leaving your face squished against the bed cushion with no support whatsoever. 

Eren studies your moist pussy, taken back by the sight of your secretions and how they leaked through your underwear. It turned him on, he could feel himself getting more erect by the second. Shifting his gaze down, he picks up a small round object and runs it along your robed slit. Your body twitches at the sudden buzzing against your pussy, making you moan in satisfaction. 

“Er-ren _please_... stop teasing me,” you plead. The slow rippling vibrations are too much for you to handle, leaving you desperately craving penetration as your pussy clenches around nothing. Eren ignores your desires and continues to tease your clit with the vibrator, changing the speed every few seconds or so. You slowly roll your hips back and forth, trying to push the toy against your cunt as you let out a series of dragged out moans.

After what felt like an eternity of toture- when in reality had been no more than 2 minutes, Eren finally removes the vibrator from your drenched core. Grinning maliciously, he notices your juices seeping out of your lace panties, oozing between your thighs- examining them thoroughly as they glisten from the faint moon night. 

The way you were positioned, the way your legs trembled, the way your cunt was slick with arousal; unable to confine itself in your panties. All of these factors had substantially been the exact reason for Eren’s sexual excitement. The way you were spread out like a _whore_ for him, giving him full access to your needy core. The look on your face was intoxicating- he was enjoying every moment of this just as much as you were. 

He scoots forward and places his knees on the bed whilst leaning forward. Placing his mouth directly next to your ear, you feel his hot breath brush against your moist skin as he whispers daintily,

“I’m gonna have _so_ much fun breaking you.”

Eren’s audacious words caused your pussy to clench anew, forcing extra fluids out of your cunt. As he notices your pussy flutter, he aggressively rips your underwear off without difficulty. As the lingerie departs from your skin, it sticks to your folds, leaving a thick string of your secretions slinging outward. 

“I can’t wait to play with this pretty little pussy of yours, so wet _already_ , ” he giggles calmly, “you haven’t even gotten to the best part yet.”

He then simultaneously spreads your glistening labia with his fingers teasingly, refusing to penetrate you just yet leaving you a moaning mess. He finally starts flicking your clit with the tip of his tongue at a rapid speed showing no mercy. You roll your hips in return, yearning for more of his touch. 

As he’s toying with your clit, he hastily adds a finger into your tight aching cunt, the immediate stimulation forces your eyes rolling into the back of your head. It was so slow, but it was so overwhelmingly good at the same time. Every curve of his knuckles felt so delicious as they slid into you, fingers bending just slightly. His teeth slightly grazes your clitoris as his finger keeps moving in and out of your thick, rugged walls. A series of muffled moans spill out of your mouth as you drown in pleasure.

You knew Eren of course had matured over the past few years, but you hadn’t expected him to be anywhere near this experience. The foreplay itself had exceeded any of your expectations, his fingers and tongue were so skilled that they alone had surpassed any dick you’ve _ever_ had.

As Eren rapidly pumps his fingers in and out of your coarse walls you feel your orgasm quickly advancing. Eren notices you’re on the verge of cumming- hence your shaky legs and high pitched cries from pleasure. Your walls clench around his finger as he propels into you, just barely dragging against your sweet spot before sliding back out, causing you to continuously moan his name. 

Eren smirks as he flicked your clit with the tip of his tongue in rapid speed. He changes his technique and direction to focus on your g-spot, applying an unbearable amount of pressure resulting in loud wails and immensely strung out curse words. 

“Ah, bingo!” he smirks, “this is _the_ _spot_ isn’t it? Such a dirty girl.”

Less than seconds away from climaxing, you quickly scramble and your words together as you’re at a loss of speech, “yes! Eren right there, fuc- I’m cummi-!” Hearing those words and noting that you’re at your limit, he quickly pulls away: leaving you there dripping, clenching, and in need of a release. You heavily pant as a perplexed look sweeps across your face. 

The position your body was in was tiring to say the least, if Eren wasn’t holding your leg with his left hand you would have already fallen over by now. But the uncomfortable and sloppy posture was a small price to pay. You needed to experience an orgasm at Eren’s hands. Angrily, you turn your head around and proceed to ask,

“Eren what the fuck? I wa-” A large hand comes in contact with your ass, interrupting your snippy remark. Eren’s rough hands reach forward and grip your neck, pulling you upward, forcing your back against his bare chest.

Erens tight hold causes you to almost pass out from asphyxiation. He notices you slipping in and out of consciousness and loosens his grip around your neck. He puts his lips directly on your earlobe and calmly whispers, “ _whore_ , you don’t cum until _I_ say so.” 

His lips move downward and connect with the side of your neck, leaving a trail red and purple marks as he sucks violently. “You can feel it, right?” Eren moves his left hand to rest on your breast, slowly kneading it and rolling his fingers back and forth on the bud of your nipple, before continuing, “how hard I am for you.” He rolled his hips forward, intentionally rubbing his erection on your bare ass. You whimpered against his touch, legs quivering vaguely as you tugged your restrained arms. 

Eren’s left hand keenly shifts from your breast to your face, squishing your cheeks together, lips to parting lightly from his touch. With his opposite hand, he curls his fingers and drags them along your slit, collecting as much of your lubrication as possible. He then elevates his cum enveloped fingers, and places them in front of your slightly pursed lips. He fairly licks your ears, lowly mumbling a request,

“taste.” 

You immediately comply with his command, seductively engulfing both fingers and push them deep inside your throat as he watches your every move. Once you reach the base of his fingers you swirl your tongue around, gathering all of your juices in your mouth. After your lips meet the base of his fingers you suck steadily, making sure he can feel your tongue as it works it’s way around his joints. You withdraw your lips away, creating a _‘pop’_ noise as his fingers exit your mouth. Eren turns your head and pulls you in for an impatient sloppy kiss, the taste of your juices still lingering on his tongue.

Eren backs away and takes a fistul of your hair and forcefully drags you from the bed to the floor, leaving your scalp on fire. As you sit up with your legs folded under you, arms still cuffed behind your back, you scan his lean physique covered with tattoos, inspecting every detail as he sits down in front of you on the bed. He reaches into his boxers and pulls out his hard cock, watching you sit there wide eyed as it springs up against his abdomen. Eren smirks, enamored by how unresponsive you are.

You sat in awe admiring his full length, pertinaciously appraising every visible detail. His thick veins, the pink flushed tip containing a glob of pre cum and how it glistened in the moonlight, even noticing he had a slight curve and had to be at least 8 inches. It made you squirm with anticipation _\- what would it feel like inside?_

“Suck me off.” 

You scoot forward, quickly adhering to his words. Spitting on his cock, you then delicately lick the tip, collecting a glob of pre cum in your mouth. Teasingly, you drag your tongue along the underside of his shaft and timidly suck his balls. In the spur of the moment you pull away, receiving soft groans from his lips at the loss of contact. He places his pointer finger under your chin and gently lifts your head up, forcing your line of vision to meet his.

“You’re such a _fucking_ tease… you’re gonna regret that later.” 

“Go fuck yourself Eren.” 

Your snarky comment leaves him gritting his teeth in response to your disobedience, with his free hand he slaps your face, turning you on stupendously. Eren, with an intimidating grin on his face, looks directly into your half lidded eyes,

“do what the fuck I say and suck my cock like a good little bitch.”

Following his orders, you start a nice rhythm, bobbing on the first couple inches of his cock soaking it in saliva for extra lubrication. He collects your messy hair with his other hand and moves it out of the way to embrace the view of you sucking him off. You moan at his sinful actions, delivering rippling vibrations that make him throw his head back in pleasure. 

“That’s it… just like that…ugh- such a good girl. Don't stop.” In response to praises, you overflow with confidence and increase your pace momentarily. You feel Eren's cock twitch in your mouth as he hisses and steadies himself with one hand against the bed as you suck, swirling your tongue and sucking teasingly every other time you're back at the tip.

Wanting to assert dominance, you suck as fast as you possibly can, bringing tears to your eyes allowing your mascara to run down your cheeks. The room was filled with nothing but lewd sounds of his lengthy moans and squelching noises as his cock moved inside of your wet, salivated mouth. 

Gradually, Eren removes your mouth from the base of his cock and looks down at you for consent- _he wants to face fuck the shit out of you._

“Can I?”

You nod your head in approval. Briskly, Eren stands up, fastening his tip along your puffy cum stained lips. Then opening your jaw as wide as possible, you prepare yourself for the impact. 

Eren grips the back of your head lightly with his left hand as he slowly pushed his cock inside your mouth, burying it deep inside your esophagus. After a few slow thrusts, instantaneously he starts quickening his pace, ramming his cock deep into your throat. At full volume you gurgle, sending harsh vibrations down his erect length, only pushing him closer to his orgasm.

As he keeps a steady pace, you feel his cock jerk lightly, indicating he's almost at his limit. Eren lets out a sequence of scattered whimpers and moans, enthralling shivers down your spine, leaving a puddle between your thighs. Eren’s head falls back and his strokes get more indecent as time passes, stipulating he’s on the verge of climaxing. 

“Fuck-kk im cumming.” 

You felt Eren tense up as a warm, salty liquid shot in the back of your throat. Tears stream down your face once more, mascara blotches all over your face. As he rides out his high, your nose is pressed against his groin. When you feel Eren’s muscles relax, you pull away gasping for air like you’ve never had oxygen before in your entire life.

As soon as you catch your breath, you force your lips back to the base of his cock and intrusively suck, causing him to buck his hips away from the over stimulation. “Dammit,” he said while wincing loudly, “stop, that’s too much.” Just as Eren tries to remove himself from your mouth, you rapidly descend his full length again, widening your jaw, forcing his cum to leak out the corners of your mouth. 

He reached down and pulled you off of him, almost ripping the hair right out of your scalp, leaving a string of saliva connecting to your lips and his cock head. Your head jerks to the left as Eren’s hand instantaneously delivers a quick blow to your face, leaving a dark red mark that would later on form a welt. You whimper as waves of pleasure travel straight down to your cunt, legs slightly quivering.

Eren grunts while furrowing his eyebrows, “I didn't ask you to do that, swallow my cum as punishment for overstimulating me.” 

Nodding, showing that you understand you down everything with one big gulp, licking around your lips ensuring that you collect every drop. Eren scoffed as his hands shifted and roughly gripped the back of your neck, forcing your line of vision to meet his. He scoffs at you as his eyes travel all over your face, “'you nasty bitch.” In return to his derogatory phrases, you rock your hips back and forth in hopes of discovering penetration. Teasingly, he leans down and kisses you, hands snaking down your body, caressing every curve and edge. He stops at the bud of your nipple, pinching it between his fingers. 

“Beg.” Eren said as he slowly backs away with total seriousness in his words. His dim lit green eyes pierce your ego like a thousand blades, his look was stern to say the least, easily belittling you and diminishing your pride. As you sat there in disgust with your eyebrows furrowed and an absurd look on your face, you wondered who the fuck he thought you were. 

_What the fuck is he doing??_ Did he really think you were going to beg? Despite needing him now, you still had some pride left and there was no way you would ever find yourself pleading so soon. Making direct eye contact, you stay silent, not breaking eye contact with him- _not once_ , letting him know exactly where you stand. After you fail to respond, he sits and leans back on the bed and smirks at you, 

“okay then, I’ll wait.”

Even though you resist to comply, you knew damn well you didn’t contain enough self control to withstand the urge to fuck him. This man was by far the sexiest you’ve encountered and you knew you would eventually cave in- sooner than later. His naked, sultry body made it difficult to resist. Impatiently staring at his hardened cock and his defined muscles covered in tattoos, you find yourself growing even more aroused than before.

You weren't a pushover, but it was never _too_ out of character for you to beg, though never had any of the men you had slept with had gotten you to submit so soon and so easily. But you needed him, everything about this felt so right, begging couldn't do more harm than good anyways. Relinquishing your pride, you start to desperately beg, giving into temptation,

“I’ll be a good girl, just fuck me already. Destroy me, please.”

He slowly leaned forward, roughly grabbing your cuffed arm, pulling you to your feet as he stood up as well. He looks directly into your half lidded eyes, lips almost t, “ _Good_ , because that’s exactly what I’m gonna do.” He aggressively drags you to his huge mirror placed directly in front of his bed. Hostiley pushing you on the ground as he kneels behind you, he pulls your hair forcing you to look in the mirror as he whispers in your ear, delicately placing his lips on your helix,

“you’re gonna watch me fuck you senseless.” 

His hands slide down and slowly caress your tits as he guides his hands to your cuffed wrists. Eren rapidly removes your restraints, letting your hands fall to the ground. “What did you do that for?” You say, asking with a disappointed and puzzled look on your face. “ _Oh_ , you're gonna need your hands for this one babe,” he says with a menacing smile on his face as he tosses the cuffs aside, sliding them across the room. 

He leans closer, pressing his bare chest against your back. Eren rubs the tip of his cock against your soaked slit, lips grazing your ear lobe as he lightly mumbles in your ear, “Mmm, how bad do you want it? Tell me how bad you want my cock.”

Your body lightly quivers from the unforeseen contact, whimpering slightly, “S-so ba-”

Without any warning, he slides his full cock into your wet dripping cunt. “Oh _fuck_ !” The unexpected movement had caused you to yell out, cutting off your previous reply. Eren’s erect length stretches your walls perfectly, filling you up to the brim. The stretch was mildly painful, but it felt _so_ nice to be stretched out, especially knowing it was Eren. His tip touches the very top of your cervix, causing deep, long whimpers to leave your mouth. 

Eren pauses and waits for you to adjust to his full size, “are you okay? If you want to stop just let me know.”

Nodding your head with consent, you let him know you're okay. After a few brief moments of stillness, he starts to leisurely thrust in and out, praises spilling out of your mouth, “fuck.. Eren you're so _damn_ big.” Your words brushed his ego, taking them as encouragement, he started thrusting even faster. 

Your mind quickly gets groggy as you feel nothing but pleasure and pure bliss. The sound of skin slapping rapidly fills the room as you feel his tip touching the deepest crevices of your cervix, forcing loud moans out of your mouth as you're unable to hold them back. 

You're unable to contain any moans at this point, cursing left and right as his dick stirs up your insides. You didn’t care who heard you or how loud your screams had become, even if you were almost a stranger to the people down stairs. Eren's thick veiny erection rubbing against your sensitive tight walls was going to absolutely ruin you, and you didn't care who knew _or_ heard. Something about having people hear your childhood friend absolutely fuck the shit out of you enticed you both greatly.

He lightly grips your ass with his right hand, “ _Shhhh_ , you wouldn't want them to hear you being punished by my cock, now would you?” He brings his left hand to you opposite ass cheek, slowly pulling them apart so he can admire the way his cock slides in and out of your pussy with ease, leaving white residue at the base of his cock, forming a white ring of secretions. 

Eren throws his head back, slightly groaning from the sensation of your velvety walls as they clench around his full length. His chest heavily rising as he pants, “fuck your so tight, you feel so damn good.” Short winded breaths fill the room along with the sound of your high pitched whines, only arousing you both vastly. 

Despite being out of breath you manage to slip out a quick plea, “Eren.. ha-harder. Please.”

Eren grips a fistful of hair in response to your begging, pulling your head up, forcing your line of vision to meet him through the mirror. You place your hands on the mirror, trying your best to to keep yourself from tumbling over. He leans in closer and places his head on your left shoulder, nuzzling his nose into your slightly angled jawline while maintaining eye contact. Eren slows his thrusts for a quick moment, almost coming to a halt. 

“What’s my fucking name?”

“Eren.. god dammit.. E-Eren,” you extort as his dick delicately brushes up against your g-spot, pushing you over the edge. He slowly removes his head, hand rising and expeditiously slapping you across the face from behind, adding on to the immense pleasure you're already feeling. Ravishing chills creep down your spine as you hum in gratification, pussy clenching around his cock. His eyebrows furrow while an irritated look instantly sweeps across his face,

“That’s not my fucking name you _whore_ ,” he snickers just under his breath, “what, have I already fucked your brains out? C’mon you didn't even cum yet, you pathetic slut. Tell me what my fucking name is.”

Without difficulty his words weaken your pride, making you feel like a toy. But you loved every second of it, and so did he. Eren couldn't get enough of the sight of you and how you effortlessly crumbled underneath his touch. He instantly knew this hook up was no mistake.

“Daddy. I- I meant.. d-daddy. I’m sorry,” you utter, barely catching your breath. He smirks and grips your hair again, repositioning his lips by your ear, “I’m going to have to punish you for your disobedience.” He tauntingly nudges himself forward, making sure to give you very little satisfaction, lightly brushing against the extra sensitive spongy spot near your entrance.

You melt at the obscure contact, eyes rolling back into your head, letting your mouth gape wide open as you furrow your eyebrows. Once Eren noticed the change in your facial expression, that was his cue for him to start pounding into you again. Roughly removing his hands from your hair, he grabs your waist and mercilessly starts to pound into you. Involuntarily, you arched your back, forcing Eren's cock to brush up against your g-spot. You whimper loudly from the immediate penetration. 

Your whole body starts to feel weak, eyes stuck in the back of your head as your in a euphoric trance. Almost collapsing from the violent thrusts, you reach one arm back and grip Eren's forearm for support, leaving one hand plastered against the mirror. Eren goes feral and continues to hit the same spot over and over again, drawing out long staggered moans from you. 

“Eren.. fu- fuck. It’s too much,” words barley leaving your lips, mouth hanging wide open gasping for air. Eren relocates his hand, clutching the back of your neck, thrusting as deep as he possibly can. “You bitch, shut the fuck up and take my cock. Be a good girl like you said you would.”

Eren pushes your forehead against the mirror, continuing to rail into you harder than ever, not once breaking eye contact. He tried to speak as his body slowly became more deprived of oxygen by the second, “L-ll-look at how… ff-fucking pathetic you look.”

You glance in the mirror with tears running down your face again, practically screaming at the top of your lungs as Eren hammered into your soaking cunt. You were about ready to break in half and bottom out. “Eren ff-f…, you feel so good, I’m about to cum!” You pant just lightly over a whisper, causing the mirror to fog up in front of you. Hearing the lewd noises exiting your mouth, he takes them as motivation and thrusts into you so hard you start to see stars.

You both pant heavily, barely holding on to your composure. The raunchy noises of you and Eren indulging in each other could undoubtedly be heard downstairs, but at the same time neither of you cared- not one bit . Eren deeply enjoyed every second of this, he loved watching you under him, it makes him go wild.

“Y-yeah? So cum on my cock while I cum inside this pretty pussy of yours.” His filthy words push you over the edge, bringing your orgasm only seconds away, eyes rolling into the back of your head once more. His grip on your hair strengthens, slightly removing your head from the mirror. Eren throws his head back as he notices your weak state and feels himself getting even closer to his release. You let out long slurred words, gasping for air, “Fuck yes, I-I’m cumming!”

A sudden burst of liquid erupts from your skene's gland, spraying all over Erens groin, dripping on the floor beneath your bodies. Your legs go limp as you breathe heavily, trying to catch your breath, chest heaving up and down. After Eren gets in a few more prolonged strokes, leaving your legs shaking front the overstimulation due to how sensitive you had just been from your previous orgasm. A warm liquid stuffs your insides, filling you all the way, walls clenching around his throbbing cock, milking him dry. 

Eren leans forward and lighty kisses your cheek with gratitude, thanking you for the amazing sex he just had.

For a moment you both stay still, admiring the after sex glow you two had strongly radiated. He places his hands on your ass and slowly removes himself. A mixture of his cum and your bodily fluids thickly cover his cock, slowly dripping onto the floor. Cum and slick runs down your legs coating the entire inside of your thighs. You force yourself to try to get up, despite your legs being wobbly and almost giving out on you. 

Eren suddenly stops you, gently picking you up as he rises up. He gives you a quick peck on the lips and carries you to the bed. You shoot a quick perplexed look his way, furrowing your eyebrows with confusion as he delicately lowers you on the mattress. 

He leans forward once more, lips slightly hovering over yours as he looks into your heavy lidded eyes, “I’m not done with you, you look so pretty when I’m ruining you. I honestly can't get enough, it makes me so _fucking_ hard.” Instantaneously, Eren quickly starts to trail down your collarbone and exposed breast, leaving more light purple bruises. He tenderly bites down on your skin, forming shallow bite marks across your upper body. You already feel yourself becoming wet again, slick overlapping the cum Eren had formerly left in you. 

Sweet airy moans leave your mouth as Eren slowly licks the bud of your nipple, rolling it between his teeth, “Mmmmm, I fucking love marking what’s mine.” He deeply groans against your nipple, causing your pussy to flutter as your legs tremble lightly. With exhilaration, you grab his hair and pull him upward, connecting your lips eagerly.

Already, you start to crave more sex. You already knew Eren was going to nevertheless get his way with you, so why not make the first move? You're feeling bold- maybe it's the drugs maybe not. But despite wanting to pass out from drowsiness, you still needed more of him, you pull away from his lips,

“Let me ride you.” 

Eren grabs your arm and pulls you on top of him in a split second. His lips crash into yours, filled with nothing but hunger and lust. In need of another orgasm, you skip the foreplay and place your aching cunt directly on top of his throbbing cock, allowing his tip to slightly skim against your sensitive clit. 

His cockhead breeches that first ring of muscle, making you both moan, and Eren typically isn't all that vocal, but fuck, you feel _so_ good already. You fully sink yourself right onto his entire length, putting him deeper than before. Eren placed his hands back onto your waist, guiding you as you grind back and forth on his cock.

You slowly start bouncing, but your body isn’t complying. Your weak legs almost go limp but Eren's left hand tightens his grip on your waist to help you keep your body in place, positioning his right hand around your neck. You lean forward, giving Eren room to thrust upward. His thrusts come almost instantaneously after, meeting you halfway. “Ah-h, it’s too deep!!” Quickly picking up the pace, pornographic squelching sounds of Eren’s full length thrusting in and out of you fill the room altogether.

A baffled look comed across his face, scowling at you as he removes his right hand from your neck, slapping you with the back side of his hand, “Shut the fuck up and take this dick, you asked for it.” The rough impact causes you to quickly become disoriented, almost passing out from the immeasurable amount of pleasure you're currently feeling.

You’ve never had sex like this before. No guy has ever made you feel so little yet so wanted at the same time. You were hoping this would be more than a random hookup. Despite the sex being exceptionally raunchy, you still felt a significant amount of intimacy between the two of you. 

As Eren continues to energetically thrust upwards into your soaking cunt, you cry out in satisfaction and pain. Your walls start to clech, pushing Eren closer towards his own release. As your legs shake form being warn out, lifeless pants leave your mouth as you try to jumble your words together quickly, “Eren, fuck yes! I- im gonna c-'' You feel your orgasm build up sending you over edge, eyes rolling into the back of your head. Just as you're about to release Eren swiftly pulls away, leaving your pussy clenching and empty. He grabs you by your hair pulling your face to his. 

Sloppily kissing you, he casually mumbles something into your mouth, “that’s enough sweetheart, let me do the rest of the work for you.” Eren then unexpectedly flips you under him, kissing down your neck leaving a trail of saliva on your skin, overlapping the previous hickies he had recently left. 

He creeps down to your thighs, leaving red marks in between them as he makes his way to your pussy. Eren sloppily licks your slit, gathering both yours and his slick secretions in his mouth. Eren moves his face directly above yours, gazing down on you. Grabbing your jaw, he forces it open, putting his thumb at the edge of your teeth while leaning forward, he spits inside your mouth,

“swallow.”

You thoroughly swallow, lightly rubbing your legs together in response to his pleasantly audacious actions. Without releasing the grip on your jaw, he leans in again and kisses you, sticking his tongue deep inside your mouth, lightly humming at the taste of your juices that still remain inside.

God was this man perfect. 

Eren lustfully takes in the sight of your limp body, admiring every shape and detail, as well as all of the marks and love bites he had earlier left on your soft skin. His hands grip your legs and spread them apart. You grant him full access to your glistening cunt, placing your legs around his waist, pulling him closer than before. He grabs the base of his cock and rubs his tip teasingly against your pulsating clit, receiving quiet dragged out moans from you. Rigorously, he enters again, instantly turning those quiet moans into loud ones. 

Opposite to his former actions, he slowly drags himself against your coarse walls, slowly taking in the way it feels as it surrounds his large cock. He slightly winces as your pussy grips him, causing him to actively speed up. All you can do is whimper and drool as he takes control with ease, toes curling as his tip pokes at the very top of your cervix.

You try using your voice but being out of breath makes it impossible, only letting lengthy pants exit your mouth. Eren could tell you were desperately struggling to get your words out, it turned him on nonetheless, seeing you all fucked up made him painfully attracted to you. “Use your words babe, tell me what you want,” he tauntingly whispers, breath fanning against your face.

“Eren.. p-p..please fuck me harder, faster!” You manage to slip a few words out, just barely audible. A menacing grin swept across his face, implying he had understood every single word you had spoken even though it had barely been above a whisper. In a fraction of a second, pounding directly into your cunt, causing you to almost pass out.

He reaches down and reconnects his mouth with yours, lightly sucking on your bottom lip as he moans into you. Your fingernails claw his back as he continues his steady pace, leaving dark scratch marks across his entire physique.

Your bottom lip quivered, more frantic sorries threatening to spill out, but stopped by the lack of air that you were able to take in from his proximity. You hadn't even realized you were holding your breath until you felt a tight ache seize your chest, exhaling an alarmed breath as you stared up into the glinting green irises studying your face.

Sweat glistens on Eren’s forehead as his body quickly rocks back and forth, breath violently staggering as he's teetering on the edge. Hearing your heavy pants mixed with the sound of skin slapping made him all the more closer to his release. 

His hand slowly travels to your neck, groping it tightly as he leans in for another sensual kiss. Eren grabs your hands and pins them above your head, torridly wrapping his slender hand around your wrist. His free hand slides down you torso, stopping at your clit, slowly rubbing circles around the sensitive bundle of nerves,

“Tell me who you belong to.”

Struggling to speak, you mumble a few words out between breaths, “you Eren! I belong to you, I'm all yours!” After those enticing words exit your mouth, he thrusts into you as hard as he possibly can, causing the bed to creak loudly as it slams against the wall. A slurred string of praises leave Eren’s mouth, murmuring, “ _Yes_ , such a good girl,” as he proceeds to thrust sloppily.

Eren’s half lidded gaze travels up and down your body, truly admiring how beautiful you look as you lie beneath him. You and Eren’s sweaty skin glistens in the moonlight, every square inch of your body covered in hickies and bruises, only subtly visible due to the lack of lumination. Your eyes roll back into your skull as his erection repeatedly rams into your pussy, hitting your g-spot periodically, pushing you completely over the edge.

As his calloused finger circles your clit, he quietly speaks, just barely mumbling as he's struggling to make full sentences, “Mmm, t-tell me, has anyone ever fucked you as good as me?” 

At his words you moan loudly, giving him the exact answer he wanted. ”No!” It wasn’t just for his gratification either, you had told the complete truth. Not a single soul has ever fucked you this good. 

The familiar feeling of an orgasm was quickly approaching as your thighs unceremoniously trembled, dick hammering into you as a mixture of Eren’s pants and your moans filling the room shamelessly. 

“Er-Eren right there, I’m cumming!”

After your words of invigoration, he instantaneously removes his hands from your wrists and presses the palm of his hand against your lower abdomen, pushing heavily on your bladder. His other hand rises and lightly grips your neck, slightly applying pressure to the sides. He leans closer and places his forehead against yours, letting the tips of your noses touch, he whispers against your lips, hot breath colliding with your dewy skin,

“ _Yeah_?” he mumbles, “Cum on my cock while I stuff your insides.”

His vulgar words force your back arching as high as possible, letting his sweaty chest stick to yours. As he brushes up against your rough patch of flesh one last time, loud screams were forced to leave your mouth; which sounded like angels singing to Eren. 

Finally the tension snaps like a band, and you crash back down to earth, legs quivering violently as you yelp out in euphoric pleasure. As he thrust faster during orgasm, his gaze shifted downward as bodily fluids shot out of your abused cunt, soaking the bed as well as Erens groin again. Your body aggressively shudders as he continues to pump his cock in and out of your sore pussy. 

Placing your hand on his stomach, lightly nudging him back, you wince from the sensitivity from the prior orgasms you had experienced. Soonly after, thick, warm fluids stuff your core, slowly oozing out as Eren removes himself from you. He falls over on the bed next to you, chests heavily rising up and down.

As you're completely fucked out and unable to get up, you and Eren quietly stay still, processing what had just happened. You turn over on your side to admire his sexual after-glow, face covered in sweat that glimmered in the moonlight. You scoot closer to him and place your hand on his chest, delicately tracing circles along his tattoos with your pointer finger.

Eren turns his head, locking eyes with you, “wow , you’re amazing.”

You lightly chuckle at his kind flattery. Your legs had already started to become sore- slightly aching as you uncomfortably shifted on his bed. Even though you had one hundred percent enjoyed the sex, fuck was your body sore. You had absolutely zero energy left in you and had no idea how you would manage to make it home without passing out. And on top of that, you were covered in cum and sweat, desperately needing a shower.

“Eren, uhh I need to shower,” you say, cautiously rising up off the bed, placing your palms on the mattress. Eren smirks and stands up before you, positioning himself directly in front of you. He scoops you up quickly- bridal style, causing a sudden yelp to exit your mouth. He kisses your cheek and carries you to his bathroom, placing you on the edge of his jacuzzi.

“Do you mind if I join you?”

You nod your head, quickly placing your hands on your breasts as you avert your eyes in another direction. He chuckles at your actions, reaching behind you to start the water. He steps back and places his lips in front of you, gracefully placing his hands on your jaw, he brings his lips to meet yours again. His lips were soft and expressed nothing but genuine tenderness and fondness, completely contrasting the ones he had given earlier. It was a brief kiss, no more than a few seconds, however- it felt like a kiss that could last forever.

“Don't be shy, it's nothing I haven't seen before. Let's get in shall we?” 

You easily get flustered and shy away once more as he picks you up and lowers you into the tub. As soon as you settle in, all of the drugs and liquor ware away, the warm water sending goosebumps across your whole body, instantly putting you into a deep state of relaxation. Interrupting your peacefulness, Eren nudges you forward and slides in behind you.

After settling in, he gracefully pulls you towards him, gingerly placing your back against his warm chest. You smile to yourself in satisfaction, savoring the way his lean body feels against your moist skin. You turn on your side, laying your head on his pectoral muscles, then looking up at him. He timidly moves the hair around you face to the side, analyzing every detail you have to offer right then and there.

“Eren..” You whisper, causing the hairs on Eren’s body to stand up straight. The way you had said his name so delicately made him love- struck. Eyes softening at your words, he caresses your body with his hands as he waits for you to continue.

“Why did you stop talking to me after highschool, did I do something wrong?”

His lips curl into a frown. He knew the exact reason why he had cut ties with you, but he couldn’t bring himself to tell you just yet. He didn't want to, his ultimate purpose was to keep you safe. Eren lets out a stressed sigh as he brings his opposite hand up to cup your cheek, thumb slightly grazing over your damp skin,

“I’ve always liked you.. everything about you, your face, your body, your personality, your natural beauty, there’s not a single thing I _don't_ like about you. And I promise you did _nothing_ wrong, I had a valid reason and I promise I’ll tell you, just not right now- I want to enjoy the moment.”

You stare into his eyes and giggle lightly, trying to hide your panic. “I've always liked you too, Eren.” A genuine smile creeps onto your face, despite the curiosity bubbling inside of you telling you to keep prying until you get answers from him. You scoot closer to him, nuzzling your nose into his collarbone, seeking comfort. You close your eyes as his hands wrap around your body.

After a few moments of stillness and complete tranquility, Eren cleans you up and washes your hair for you. Making sure to pay close and extra attention to your lower regions, he wipes over them gently, noticing how extremely sensitive you were from earlier. After rinsing your body off as well as his own, he exits the tub and makes way to the closet. 

As you look back to see where he had gone, he walks out with a pair of black sweat pants on, showing his chiseled v-line due to the lack of clothing on his torso. Carrying a hoodie and sweatpants folded on a towel, he places them on the bathroom counter,

“Here are some fresh clothes and clothes for you. I'm going to go change the bed sheets _you_ ruined,” he said smirking, “let me know if you need anything at all.”

Forcing yourself to rise out of the bathtub, the cold hair smacks your body, instantly making your teeth chatter. You hastily tiptoe your way over to the counter, trying your best not to slip and bust your ass. Lazily, you dry your body off and change into Eren’s clothes.

_They smell like him- the clothes._

His touch, his presence, him in general- you missed everything about him. This was something you had been craving for the longest. Eren had finally come back to you after all these years: it didn’t even feel real at first.

As you smile to yourself while lost in the train of thought, you quickly snap out of it as you hear Eren shout your name from the bedroom. You scurry out of the bathroom and find him lying on the mattress with a new sheet and fresh comforter. He looks up from his phone, eyes slowly tracing your body,

“You look _really_ sexy in my clothes.” He says while giggling as he puts out his hand, gesturing for you to come closer to him. You slowly walk over to the bed and awkwardly lay down next to him. You feel hands snake around your stomach, pulling you closer as you shuffle under the comforter.

He situates his chin on top of your head, fingertips slightly slipping into your hoodie, rubbing up and down your back. You nuzzle your face into his neck, smiling lightly, enjoying his comfort and warmth while basking in glory. You genuinely smile to yourself as Erens iron grip keeps you close, lightly dozing off and almost falling into a deep sleep only to be awoken by the sound of Eren’s voice once more,

Eren brings his face down and kisses you on the forehead, giving you butterflies in your stomach, “don't go home, stay the night, _please_. I want you here with me.”

He didn't want you to leave so you didn't. You gave in to the sinful temptation of his warmth, his skin, Eren’s soft touches. This was everything you wanted, _no-_ everything you needed. Eren was the perfect man for you.

The way his arms were wrapped around you and completely enclosed you had you falling for him all over again. His doting gestures and phrases he had spoken were like music to your ears, playing on a continuous loop inside your head, not once slipping away. 

_This_ was the intimacy you were longing for. 

“Of course I'll stay, _Eren_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know about a chapter 2? I’ll take opinions in the comments, just be nice about it: It’s my first fan fic. I have a genius plot for this so, i’ll most likely continue. 
> 
> but i kinda feel like this shoulda been a slow burn :/ i might remove it idk 
> 
> Anyways….. I hope u liked it :) this took way too long. Almost 3 weeks and i still probably have some mistakes, so if u find any i’m sorry😩.


End file.
